Christmas Pressies
by For the Knighted Soul
Summary: What on earth or in galaxies will Padme get Anakin for Christmas? Ver short, continues every week, please read and reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas ****Pressies**

Oh my God!

What do I get Ani for Christmas?!

Aaaaaaaaaaaah!

He's got the latest light saber…

And he's got a new model Wookie…

AND a model Hutt…

And I can't really get him a new spaceship when he has just got one…

What oh what oh what do I do?

Someone has to help me…

I know! I'll ask Shmi – Mother always knows best!

_What will Padme get Anakin for Christmas?_

_Find out next time!_


	2. Christmas Pressies Two

**Christmas ****Pressies**** 2**

_Thanks for keeping checking up guys! Here's the next instalment!_

_(At __Shmi's__ House)_

**Shmi****-** Well, how are you dear?

**Padme**- I'm sooooooooooo stressed!

**Shmi****-**Well, come on in and tell me about it!

_INSIDE THE HOUSE_

**Padme**- I don't know what to get Ani for Christmas, I don't know what to get Ani for Christmas,

I don't know what to get Ani for Christmas, I don't know what to get Ani for Christmas,

I don't know what to get Ani for Christmas, I don't know what to get Ani for Christmas,!

**Shmi**- Well, that won't do will it?

**Padme-** I came to ask you for help because Mother always knows best, I came to ask you for help because Mother always knows best, I came to ask you for help because Mother always knows best, I came to ask you for help because Mother always knows best!

**Shmi**- Well, what does Ani like to do?

**Padme-** Ummmm…

_What will Padme and __Shmi__ choose for Anakin's Christmas __Pressie__? Find out, loyal readers, tomorrow!_


	3. Christmas Pressies 3

**Christmas ****Pressies**** 3**

I look at Shmi, astonished.

What did she say I should give him?

I don't think I heard right…

How can I give myself to a guy?

Well, yes, maybe we do love each other,

And maybe I don't have anything else to give him,

BUT ME!?

ME!?

Senator of Naboo, Supreme Lady etc etc etc…

Anyway, do I wrap myself in paper?

With a ribbon on top?

AAAAAAH! Ribbons and Padme Amidala do not MIX!

OH, Shmi's staring at me. Back to Tatooine Padme.

Breathe…

That's better.

Sorry, what did you say Shmi?

_Shmi__ - __So, how's the idea?_

Well, its kind of confusing…

_Shmi__ - __Let me explain it to you…_

Read on next time to find out more!


	4. Christmas Pressies 4

Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating for so long, I've been soooooooooooooo busy with homework and STUFF LIKE THAT. Ask me no questions and I tell you no lies… So anyway, I'm treating you to an extra long chapter! Coz' I know that you've been wanting one for ages. Here we go!

Christmas Pressies 4

_The __Unicorn's__ Revenge_

OK, so like, I'm asking Shmi about how to gift wrap myself, when this huge white unicorn bursts in the door and kind of, like, speaks!

I am freaked out.

'Gamma to you.' It says.

What is Gamma? I don't know. So don't look at me.

Shmi is just accepting everything as it comes. Who else would just accept a speaking unicorn? I know I wouldn't. I would flip.

Like a pancake.

And stick onto the ceiling.

So, anyway, this unicorn sits down (if a unicorn can sit down) in Shmi's rocking chair, and starts going on about how he's gonna kill Dooku. And I'm going, like, Dooku is already dead.

He looks rather disappointed.

So Shmi gives him a cup of Tat Tea, and a biccy, (there's me looking wishfully at it, hope I didn't drool) and I ask him why he wanted to kill Dooku.

Because he's annoying, says the unicorn.

Why is he annoying, I ask.

He killed my pet foonan, says the unicorn, looking thoroughly pissed off.

I know a little bit about Foonans. Weird fluffly white things that mostly gay people own.

Are unicorns gay?

Shmi says, why don't you kill the Emperor?

The Unicorn doesn't know who he is, so we tell him.

He is a homosexual maniac who gets drunk and eats only mashed maggots and he smells like poo. Yes, and he has gone over to the dark side.

Booo! Hissss!, goes the unicorn and Shmi.

Good on them.

So the unicorn says, OK, I'll kill the homosexual maniac using green peas.

He's right you know. Sidious only hates two things – the good side and vegetables. He never ate his greens when he was a little boy, so tha'ts how ne became so thin and stringy.

Pathetic loser.

PBBBBBBBBBTTTTHHHHHHH! (this is a type of raspberry, people)

So, the unicorn set out, with a bundle of biccys (watch out for the river of drool people!) and went to kill The emperor.

DIDN'T YOU LOVE THAT???? EH??????? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
